Sunday Mornings!
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Every Sunday morning Grandpa leaves to have a walk, now you can guess how Atemu, Yami and Yugi spent that time alone. Yaoi lemon! Mobiumshiping! R&R please!


Nekogal: Hey everyone! I was Reading 'Nomead Prison' (Awesome story) and I felt like writing a threesome, yes a threesome, so before my good mood goes away I will write it. I obviously don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters, if I did Yami and Yugi would make out every five minutes. I just own the plot.

Yugi: I think this will be great, happy birthday by the way -smiles-

Nekogal: Oh you remembered! –hugs Yugi tightly- thank you!

Yugi: -turns blue- can't… breathe…

Nekogal: -let's go- oh sorry. Thank you again Yugi, But we need to focuse on the oneshot

Yugi: Oh yes right. **Warnings: yaoi lemon!** (run kids!) **mobiumshipping and slight fluffness**

Nekogal: Enjoy!

* * *

Yugi woke up that morning and yawned, he rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock on the nightstand, 9:36 in the morning. It was kind of early, and he knew that Grandpa liked to take walks at this time in Sundays, so it wouldn't hurt to sleep some more. He laid back again in the bed and returned to sleep

Until…

The door to his room opened and a smiling Atemu and Yami came inside "Good morning little one!" They both said cheerfully

Yugi grunted and covered his face with the sheets "Let me have more sleep"

Yami chuckled and sat on the left side of the bed "Aw come on Aibou, it is Sunday in the morning, wake up"

"And you know as well as we do that Sunday mornings are great" Said Atemu this time, sitting at the other side of the bed

Yugi grunted "And what is so great of Sunday morning?" He asked wanting to have more sleep

"That Grandpa is not here!" Both said happily

"And?"

Yami held Yugi's sheets and threw them on the floor, making Yugi to groan. He curled in a ball trying to ignore that he felt the cold breeze past his body.

Atemu smirked "Now Yugi get your pajama off we've been waiting this day the whole week"

Yugi took a small glance at both and sat on the bed "Alright, but just give me a moment" He said yawning.

Atemu nipped Yugi's neck, making the small one to purr "But… thinking about it… maybe we should do it now…" moaned Yugi

Yami smirked "That's what we've been waiting to hear"

In a spilt second the three of them got rid of their own clothes and tossed them to the floor.

Atemu and Yami began to nip Yugi's neck lovingly, pushing him slightly on the bed making him to purr cutely like a cat. Yugi opened his eyes and stroke both's length, smirking when Yami and Atemu groaned in want.

Yugi smirked and gave a passionate kiss to Yami, and then to Atemu still not stopping his actions.

Atemu and Yami shared a kiss, they smirked at each other and then leaned down to Yugi's chest taking one pink nipple of each side.

Yugi had to bit his lower lip to hold the moan, he arched his back and held both's hair and pushed them closer to his chest. Atemu smirked and sucked slightly on the nipple he was licking softly.

Finally Yugi let the moan out and bucked his hips up when Yami sucked too. He felt how he harden, and trying to make his lovers do the same, he stroke their spines all way down and stroke their asses.

Yami groaned and left go of the nipple "Oh Gods… I can't take this a-anymore…" He gave a sweet and passionate kiss to Yugi and forced Atemu to let go of him too. "Yugi, get on your hands and knees" He said between small pants

Atemu chuckled at Yami's sudden command "It seems someone is horny"

"Aren't you?" Asked Yami to Atemu "He's being teasing with us"

Yugi smiled with mischief as he stood in his hands and knees "Of course I was"

Yami slid down of Yugi's body, facing the smaller's nether regions, and so was Yugi with Yami's "You are a bad boy Yugi, you know Atemu and I are the dominants in sex. Now you'll be punished"

Atemu climbed on Yugi's back and licked the smaller's spine, making him to shiver, knowing what was awaiting him "But fear not little one, you will enjoy your punishment"

"Oh really?" Asked Yugi playfully

Yami smirked and gave a hard suck to Yugi's member making the boy to moan deeply. He flicked his tongue around Yugi's length and gave small bites to the soft flesh.

Yugi moaned, and to return the feeling he licked Yami's member as well hearing cute purrs from him.

Atemu smiled at seeing their lovemaking, but it was time for him to act as well. He bent down and licked Yugi's hole, smirking when Yugi whimpered and arched his back towards the invading tongue. He licked a few more times and sucked the cheeks of his ass, then he climbed on Yugi's back and penetrated inside.

Yugi gasped at the feeling, and Atemu groaned at the beautiful tightness around him "Mmm… oh Yugi you are so tight…"

Atemu thrust inside of Yugi, Yugi at the action sucked on Yami's member, at the action of Yugi Yami sucked harder Yugi's length, making the three of them to feel sheer pleasure.

Yami spread Yugi's legs wider and sucked harder making Yugi to finally let out a scream he'd been waiting long to let out. Atemu by his way kept thrusting inside wanting to find that special spot.

It was then that Yugi felt the muscles of his stomach tight, he groaned when Yami sucked again and tried to contain the pain of not letting his release out.

Then somehow, Yami's sucks and Atemu's thrusts were in perfect rhythm not letting Yugi even think for a slight second because in the next instant it was replaced with passion and pleasure.

Atemu kept moving in different angles wanting with all his heart to find that spot…

"Ah!" Screamed Yugi in ecstasy. He didn't even try to hold it, and he just let his released.

Yami smirked and swallowed the milky and spicy liquid, not letting any single drop fall out from his mouth. It turned him on so much, that when he stopped drinking he released too, letting Yugi receive his cum.

Yugi captured Yami's length in time and drank his dark's essence.

Atemu kept pounding inside Yugi, hitting his prostate with all his strength, heart and love. He held the smaller's spine and grunted in pleasure every time he felt the warmth around him.

Yugi screamed again and felt how all and every single of his senses left him and pleasure replaced it.

Atemu moaned deeply, when Yugi's walls tightened around him; it was a feeling so wonderful that he couldn't describe it "Oh Yugi… s-so tight… warm… and… o-oh"

Yami, still slightly tired of his release was only able to lick Yugi's entrance, making both Yugi and Atemu to moan in pleasure.

And soon, with a few more pounds Atemu released, and then Yugi followed, again being drank by Yami's thirsty mouth.

Yugi at his second release panted, trying to catch his breath, he let tears of plesure slid down on his cheeks and fell on top of Yami, and so Atemu fell on top of Yugi, remaining inside of his lover a few more moments.

The three of them took deep breathes, regaining their strength. Yugi recovered and stroke Yami's length softly.

Yami closed his eyes and moaned, and licked Yugi's length softly in gratitude, eliciting small moans too.

Finally, Atemu was able to recover and he came out from Yugi laying back on the bed, trying to catch his breath.

Yami stood up from Yugi and helped his hikari sit up who was half unconscious. He laid the small boy between him and Atemu, and covered the body of the three with the sheets.

Atemu gave a kiss to Yami, and both gave a kiss to Yugi's cheeks and closed their eyes relaxing to have some rest.

Yugi half opened his eyes and snuggled into Atemu "I love you both" He whispered

"We both love you too Yuugi" Whispered Yami

"Now have some sleep little one, you deserve it" Said Atemu calmly wrapping his arms around Yugi.

Yugi nodded, and soon he fell asleep, being followed next by Yami and Atemu.

* * *

Grandpa came back home and walked upstairs, knowing that by this time they would be done. He peeked inside Yugi's room and smiled at seeing the three teens already sleeping. He closed the door again quietly and walked downstairs to make some breakfast to himself "I'm glad they enjoy Sunday mornings" He said to himself and came inside the kitchen

* * *

Nekogal: Yay! I needed that. It feels good to do a threesome, it really does.

Yami: oh yes, Yugi told me, happy birthday

Nekogal: -smiles- well thank you, you are so sweet-

Yami: -interrupts- hey, only Yugi calls me sweet, no one else

Nekogal: -sighs- ok fine. Again please review and give me your opinions, you know I love them so much ^_^


End file.
